Transformers: Rise of Chaos (aka TF5)
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: My theory about the fifth installment of the Transformers live-action film franchise directed by Michael Bay. The revival of Cybertron awakens an ancient evil that returns to destroy Cybertron. Newly reunited friends are separated, enemies are made, and in the end, the Autobots have only one hope of defeating this monster. Rated: T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

The movie opens with the post-credit scene of Age of Extinction, except the title appears when the metal satellite envelops the camera.

Optimus and Megatron were awestruck as Cybertron slowly emerged from a large portal in the Alpha Centauri system, only visible through a telescope.

"Do you think that the others survived?" said Optimus.

"Possibly." said Megatron, who still looked through the telescope, "But we will never know until we return." Prime suddenly had a thought.

"What was the point of bringing back a dead world?" said Optimus, "Without the Allspark, we cannot restore it."

"We have the Allspark." said Bumblebee, who was also present, "Remember? We used it to bring me back after Stinger nearly killed me?"

"It may still exist," said Optimus, "but it is still beyond our reach."

"What's that?" said Megatron as he saw a small body fly toward Cybertron.

"Let me see." said Hound who looked through the telescope next, "Sweet Solus Prime! It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"That's really saying something." said Crosshairs.

"Drift, you take a look at this." said Hound. Drift looked into the telescope and saw it, too.

"It is beyond my comprehension," said Drift, "however I sense a foreboding nature to it."

"We must activate the spacebridge and return to Cybertron to investigate." said Optimus.

"Yes, Brother." said Megatron. They activated the pillars again and warped to the metal world, on which they had not set foot for years.


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots and Megatron set foot on the planet Cybertron for the first time in years. They looked up in the sky and saw the metal body for the first time in full. It looked almost like a large robotic head, covered in rust and with exposed mechanics from the missing armor.

"Do you think it's alive?" said Megatron.

"I am detecting a life signal coming from it," said Hound, "but I can't tell what it is."

"Should we attempt to communicate with it?" said Optimus.

"It might be our only option." said Hound.

"Attention unidentified spacecraft," Optimus yelled to the trespasser, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and defender of Cybertron. Identify yourself."

"A Prime still lives?" said the head as its 'lips' moved, "I thought my disciple destroyed them all."

"The Original Seven may have perished, but the Dynasty of Primes never ends. I repeat, identify yourself by name, planet of origin, and purpose of presence."

"My name is one that instills fear into those who hear it. My home is one that has been lost for ages. My mission is one that cannot be stopped."

"That is not an identification." said Optimus, "Your name, planet of origin, and mission."  
"I am Unicron. I come from the world before all worlds to wreak chaos and consume the universe."

"Unicron?" said Optimus, "This is impossible."

"So is the existence of a Prime, and yet you stand before me, another impossibility. Tell me, do you still consider my existence to be impossible?" Optimus was mesmerized in shock, awe and fear as Unicron gave his speech.

"Listen here, Unicron," said Megatron, "We just brought this world back from apparent doom. We will not give up our world to you, no matter the cost."

"You pathetic Cybertronians think that you can stop me? I will destroy you, your planet, and the universe, and you will not stand a chance. Only the power of Primus can stop me." Unicron fired massive energy beams at Cybertron.

"Send out the battle fleet!" said Megatron.

"No!" Optimus was too late trying to stop them, for the massive ships left their hangars and flew into Unicron. They fired missiles at him, but he just swallowed them and they came out as a fluid from the other end, for he lacked a body to convert it into energy. The ships tried to fly into his mouth and plant explosives, but he swallowed them, too.

"As you can see," said the monster, "nothing can stop me."

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind, Almighty Unicron?" said Megatron.

"Do I detect a hint of praise in your words, Megatron?" said Unicron.

"No, Unicron."

"No. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Are you certain?" said Optimus.

"Yes." said Unicron, "I will not rest until Primus is no more and I can complete my mission in peace."

"And we will not rest until you are defeated, and the universe can exist in peace."

"A day that will never come, Prime of Nobility." Unicron opened his maw and began sucking Cybertron toward him.

"I see one flaw in your logic, Unicron." said Megatron, "Cybertron is too large to eat with a mouth the size of yours." Unicron thought about these words, and closed his mouth.

"You are correct, Megatron." said the giant, "However, I will return, and you will make that possible."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" said Megatron.

"I was not offering you a choice, Megatron, or should I say Galvatron?" Unicron opened his mouth and a red glow appeared, causing Megatron to convulse.

"You have now returned to your former state of requiring Galvanic Energon to survive. You do not have the capability to drain it from others since the device was destroyed. Only I am keeping you alive now, and I can stop whenever I choose. Assist me in recreating my body or you will proceed on your way to oblivion."

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Galvatron, "but I have no choice." With that, he left Cybertron and joined his new master.


	3. Chapter 3

Galvatron explored various galaxies in search of parts for his master's body. Eventually he came across a large metal jointed sphere and a piece of massive shoulder armor. He instantly recognized these as parts of Unicron's body. He was about to report them to Unicron when he realized he could sabotage it then and there. He almost fired his antimatter cannon at it and destroyed them when suddenly he started to convulse again.

"You forget our psychic link, Galvatron." said Unicron's voice in his head, "Bring those parts to me, or you will suffer the consequences."

"You're bluffing, Unicron!" said Galvatron, "You wouldn't destroy your only hope for recreating your body!"

"I have other heralds; I can destroy you and still reclaim my body. Remember Cyclonus? Or Scourge?"

"I... will... obey, Unicron." said Galvatron to spare himself the pain of Energon starvation.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron the Autobots were trying to plan how they would defeat Unicron.

"The Matrix and the Allspark both have the power of Primus." said Crosshairs, "Maybe we can destroy Unicron with them?" Drift shook his head.

"I'm afraid that the portion of His power in those relics is too miniscule to defeat our enemy." said Drift.

"There has to be some way." said Hound.

"No." said Optimus, "There is no way to defeat Unicron without the full power of Primus Himself, who has been asleep for millions of years."

"If Unicron has awakened, then shouldn't Primus be awakening soon?" said Bumblebee.

"Unicron only awoke because Primus has returned to the universe." said Optimus, "His slumber was disturbed by a momentary surge of Primus's energy."

"Why didn't he awaken when Cybertron was destroyed? Wouldn't that be the perfect time to awaken and resume confusing the universe?"

"Unicron cannot sense when Primus's inactive spark is destroyed. Only when it momentarily reactivated could he sense the surge."

"Is there nothing we can do?" said Crosshairs.

"If we can rescue Megatron," said Prime "he might have evaluated some kind of weakness, be it physical or mental."

"Well, let's get to work trying to find him!"

"It will be difficult, but we must do it."


	4. Chapter 4

It was not long before Galvatron returned to Unicron with his shoulder piece. When it did arrive, Unicron extended a tendril from the base of his neck and connected it to the servo, like a power cable into an outlet. Unicron's mouth twisted into a sort of demented smile.

"Excellent work, Galvatron." said the head, "Keep this up and I might send some Sweeps to take some of the load off of your shoulders."

"What will happen when I complete your body?" said Galvatron.

"You will be given as much power as a Blendtron, as I call my heralds since they are a blend of multiple different species, can attain. You will not be nearly as powerful as I, but your friends will still see your power as godlike. Anymore questions or would you like to resume your search?"

"One more, you mentioned Cyclonus and Scourge."

"And?"

"I knew them. They were some of my finest warriors. But they were on Cybertron while it was being bridged, so how could you have recruited them as you were asleep?"

"My disciple, The Fallen, judged which Decepticons would continue life beyond death as Blendtrons and which wouldn't before his unfortunate demise. Cyclonus and Scourge were among those chosen. Would you wish to see them?"

"Not now, but yes. That is all the information I sought. I will resume my search, Master."

Optimus looked at his tracker for the seventh time to confirm that Galvatron was not appearing on it. He was confused, exasperated, and angry, for there should be some kind of energy signature.

"Maybe he's just out of range." said Optimus, "Roadbuster, prepare the shuttles."

"Roger that." said Roadbuster, who, along with many other Transformers, was returned from hyperspace along with Cybertron. Roadbuster and his partners, Leadfoot and Topspin, drove off to prepare the ships.


	5. Chapter 5

The Autobot Search and Rescue Shuttle searched many galaxies for Galvatron and Unicron.

"Any luck, Ratchet?" said Optimus.

"Negative, Optimus." said Ratchet, who was also trapped in hyperspace with Cybertron, "No signs of your brother yet. But we won't give up until every stellar stone is turned."

"Thank you for the reassurance." Optimus closed the comlink.

"Lord Unicron," said Galvatron as he approached his master's head, "I have retrieved another piece of your body."

"You have done well, Galvatron." said Unicron, "At this rate my body will be completed within the next megacycle." He extended another tendril and attached it to the piece Galvatron had found, this time a piece of his upper torso. He then pulled it in and attached his shoulder to it.

"Excellent." Unicron continued, "This search isn't too exhausting for you, is it, Galvatron?"

"No it is not, Master." said Galvatron, "Your supplying me with energy has been quite helpful in this endeavor. The question remains, will I continue to need your support forever?"

"Yes."

"You mean you cannot reverse the damage?"

"No. Just as I can destroy, I can create. However, if I do repair you, what is to stop you from rebelling against me? Not like you'd be able to stop me anyway."

"Yes. It is told in the Covenant of Primus that no Cybertronian mortal can defeat you. Though, there is one thing."

"What is that?"

"There is a prophecy in the Primspel of Vector Prime, Prime of Space and Time. It says 'As the darkest of Cybertron's hours falls, a long lost light will illuminate the path to hope.' I fear this darkest hour is your return, and this light is Primus."

"I have heard this prophecy, and that is why I wish to destroy Cybertron as soon as possible, to avert this illumination."


	6. Chapter 6

Galvatron spent the next week searching the galaxy for pieces of Unicron's body. When he completed Unicron's torso, Unicron gladly released some more Blendtrons to assist Galvatron.

"This is Cyclonus." said Unicron, "As you know, he is a skilled warrior. He can protect you against any hostiles you encounter." The robot he was describing stood before Galvatron. He had sharp wings attached to his back and had a pair of, for a lack of a better term, horns atop his head. He was armed with a triple-barrelled pistol and was a sort of dull purple with a symbol vaguely resembling Unicron's head.

"Cyclonus," said Galvatron, "You may remember me. I am Megatron, or at least I was, now I am Galvatron."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Galvatron." said Cyclonus in a deep voice.

"Unicron is our master now."

"He belongs to you know, Galvatron," said Unicron, "but since you still belong to me, he also is my extended property. Now here is Scourge." Unicron released another robot, "As you know, he is a skilled tracker, and will be able to find the components of my body with ease." Scourge had a large cape-like structure on his back. He was a light lavender color, almost white, with a lot of blue as well. The same logo appeared on his cape, although it had to be wrapped around to be completed. He was armed with a dual barreled rifle and had some kind of camera on the top of his head. Finally, Unicron released some more Blendtrons identical to Scourge.

"These are Scourge's huntsmen, the Sweeps." said Unicron, "One of the mightiest armadas in the universe. They will assist you in returning me to my former glory. Now go! Remake my body my loyal subjects!"

"Yes, Master." said the Blendtrons before flying off: Galvatron in robot mode, Sourge and the Sweeps in a sort of triangular spaceship mode with the camera from their head on the top between two engines, and Cyclonus in a swept-wing fighter jet mode.


End file.
